Child spirits
by Pofforx
Summary: What happens to the four fallen members of Kisiragi high? I don't know...(DISCONTINUED SORRY I JUST COULDNT COME UP WITH A PLOT THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANTING)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hi and welcome to my new story. Here's a quick intro chapter to show you what I'm basing my story on. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Since the fall of Sachiko, the darkened grounds of heavenly host where unbalanced, and broken. The remaining spirits had not escaped, unlike the lucky 5, Satoshi, Naomi, Yoshiki, Ayumi and Yuka. Instead they had haplessly searched the wrecked corridors for new victims, still feeling awful spite and vengeance. However, Yuki, now free to do as she willed, sensed new ghosts in the space, and was concerned they would take her place. Four of them... Just like the four original victims, in which, she was the third to be killed. If she was still controlled by Sachiko, she would of tormented the new spirits no matter what...it was her so called 'duty'. That's what Sachiko had said, every time she had summoned them. Sachikio rarely communicated with the child spirits, but did summon them if they had escaped her control or she needed them to do her dirty work for her. But now, she was free again, like the time she helped two survivors, and didn't have to kill people! Now, she was working with Ryou and Tokiko, to try and find away to destroy the heavenly host, and hopefully find some peace in their horrific deaths.

Yuki walked down one of the corridors, a pain stinging through the bloody hole that once was her eye. Every day she felt the pain of death all over again, but had lived with it for so long that she simply ignored it, and didn't let it get in her way. Her method of death was one of the worst, but not compared to Tokikos, whose head had been chopped off leaving her chin and neck behind. The corridor was pitch black, but luckily for her, she let off a transparent blue glow around her, so she managed to get around easier.

"Yuki, through here," called a young boys voice from one of the near destroyed classrooms. Ryou was hovering in the air above a desk, reading something that looked like a map. He had been first in line, so he was consequently slaughtered first. Yuki remembered Tokiko clutching her with terror as they heard the pained cries coming from Ryou when he was stabbed...

"Another victim drew this," explained Ryou, hovering down to Yuki, who was standing underneath him. "Tokiko found this in one of the desks, didn't you, Tok?"

Yuki looked over at the younger spirit. Now that Tokiko was no longer a fierce spirit, she had become extremely sensitive and quiet. She was the youngest of the first victims, and actually around the age as Sachiko, seven years old. She was sat by the desk, hugging her knees, staring into the distance. She had given up on escaping years ago, and despite the new hope found, she highly doubted they'd ever escape the school.

"Don't worry, Tokiko," reassured Yuki kindly "Well get out of this place, and then our spirits will be free forever, and we'll no longer feel deaths pain."

Tokiko looked up at Yukis face. Although she lacked an eye, it was obvious to see that when she was alive, Yuki had had a kind face, and a bright smile. She and Ryou treated Yuki like an older sister, since she had always there for them when they felt the pain of death, and even helped them with killing people. Of course each one of them regretted killing those victims, but they were not conscious, they were ruthlessly controlled by Sachiko! Tokiko, slowly nodded, standing up. If only she could return Yukis kind gesture, but sadly half of her head was missing, so she lacked facial features. Sometimes when she was aware, she'd try to help people escape like Yuki did, but they'd flee in terror of her ghastly appearance.

"What's this?" Questioned Ryou, pointing to a scribble of the map. Yuki squinted closely with her one eye, and read the writing. Obviously, the map was written in.. Blood.

"Escape route 2," she began "Once I have collected my data for an epic report, use the 'way' out method. If Sachiko has been appeased then gather..." The writing was smudged now and difficult for her field of vision to read. Seeing this, Ryou decided to try and make out what the rest said.

"..all the c..ld ...Tim's.. An...cr...te new...chi..o. Then the sp...ll...est...peace. Bu...dly, n..w Sachi...ll...Stay in heavenly host until she...eased and..ycle...ntinue.."

Ryou couldn't make out any more.

"I think maybe we should meet up with the new child spirits," suggested Yuki, folding up the paper carefully.

"That's a good idea... But can they trust us?" Replied Ryou, doubtfully, remembering the recent victims looks of terror as he had approached them.

"I've helped their friends before." Retorted Yuki, putting the map away "if they died before their friends escaped, they would of seen or sensed when I helped them." Tokiko tried to show some gesture of agreement, before Ryou finally nodded as well. So, their journey to find the four new child spirits of heavenly host began.

* * *

She hadn't been long dead. Only a few weeks at least... But hey, being dead wasn't so bad...for Seiko, at least. Sure you were dead and gone and all your friends and family are sad, but being dead (in heavenly host) did give her some benefits. First of all, she could go through walls! Haha, that was a 1up for beating Naomi to class. Plus she didn't have to sleep, so she could party all night long yeah! Well..being a ghost in heavenly host wasn't much of a party, unless you included corpse before it.

Seiko had pretty much toured the building a million times ever since her friends had escaped. During that time, she was only a half formed spirit then, since she had just died. She could neither be seen or found, but her presence was strong had people heard her, at least. Seiko was very proud of herself for leading Satoshi to Naomi with her voice, and helping Naomi escape from the darkening. She didn't really know how she had did it, she just hated seeing Naomi give up, and willed her to survive. With all her heart, she had believed that Naomi could escape, and it turned out she did. Although dead, Seiko found that she could still feel a noose around her neck, and the same sensation of being strangled, but it was quite subtle, however in all reality it didn't hurt that much. Suddenly, Seiko felt the presence of a spirit near by, strong and clear. It didn't feel like one of the original child spirits, she was used to sensing them now and again, but this one was different. Cautiously, she slid through the wall, glancing around for movement. Suddenly she heard a familiar, friendly voice.

"Shinohara!" It cried, coming out of the shadows. It was Ms Yui!

"Yui-sensei!?" Called out Seiko, in surprise. She knew how her teacher had died! but didn't expect her to have become a spirit. That's when it dawned on her. "Your a different type of spirt aren't you? Please let me see you!" Ms Yui was nervous. She had died via sacrificing herself for Ayumi, and had fallen into a trap door. She had not remembered anything after that, just pitch black darkness. Then, she had turned into some sort of ghost...

"I'm like Naho and the principle." She explained "You see me as a person, yet I am dead of course. I may have other forms but I am unaware of them."

They embraced, both comforting each other in this small moment of happiness from finding each other.

"Did you see the others escape?" inquired Seiko, releasing her grip. Ms Yui sighed, looking at Seikos blank and emotionless eyes. It was obvious of her method of death.

"No, I died relatively later than you," admitted ms Yui "I have no idea who died other than you..."

Seiko really didn't want to break the news on who died and who escaped, and so tried her hardest to explain it in the nicest way possible.

"That's truly awful," cried ms Yui, a hand over her mouth, "But if they died too, then, they should of ended up as child spirits like you, am I right?"

Seiko nodded. She had always loved ms Yuis straight ahead attitude when it came to deal with any problem or situation that she might encounter.

"Shall we look for them?"

Seiko smiled, leading the teacher through the corridor.

"Let's not give up just yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again guys. I'm sorry if this seems like a short chapter but I'm uploading this very late so I can squeeze this extra one before the usual one on Tuesday. I will alternate days with this and my fluff bittersweet.**

* * *

"Where are you...my Shige I'm lost... La La la la... Dear Shige, where are ya bro la la la la.

I roam these halls ev-er-ree day, oh Shige..."

Her voice filled up the eerie corridors, flowing through them like a bird song river. It erupted into all the run down classroom, bursting through the icy windows like lava flowing from a volcano. Every spirit, whether it was blue, red, good or bad tuned into to Mayus beautifully shrill voice every time she walked near. Since she was a relatively new spirit, no one really knew her, but there was no denying that she has the voice of an angel. It cheered most of them up, especially the lone gentleman spirit, who was feeling rather depressed because he could feel the insecurity of the space, and the fact the walls we're collapsing.

"we fell into disarray...oh oh... Shige la la la!"

"You sing beautifully Suzomoto," praised the gentleman spirit as she drifted past the stall. He tipped his distinguished hat in respect, and she smiled the best she could in return. He felt sorry for the young lady, since she had died a most tragic death in deed, compared to his quick and insignificant death. Her body had been thrust mercilessly against the dull, grey hued wall, and had completely been torn apart into a thousand bloodied pieces. She had been decapitated and in her last agonising moments of life, at looked up from the ground at her own messed up body. Ever since then, she had had relived the excruciating pain of been thrown and ripped apart again and again. Her now opaque ghostly figure was actually made up of the different parts of her body hovering above each other, and they weren't even attached. She defiantly appeared as gory and freakish, but who was to judge in this place.

"Thank you," she stammered drifting past. She liked the gentleman spirit, but he was nothing compared to her lust for Morishige. Sadly, she knew how he had died, and though out of his usually calm mind, he had still done it due to her awful death. It had been awhile now, and still she could not see or even sense Morisiges spirit anywhere in her section on heavenly host. Since the fall of Sachiko, the one left space had collapsed into four sections and although she could float through walls, they repelled her like the poles of a magnet. This applied to almost all of the spirits apart from the original child spirits, Yuki, Ryou and Tokiko. However, she was not well aquinented with those particular spirits, especially since Yuki and Tokiko had been the ones who actually killed her in the first place, so she avoided them. But she desperately wanted to find Morishige, more then anything in the whole world, and that goal meant she had to communicate to at least one of those spirits. Tokiko was ruled out instantly, since she was headless and couldn't speak clearly enough for a torn apart Mayu to hear. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Yuki, despite her helping her friends, she still held an unbreakable grudge against her. That left Ryou, she thought, the male spirit that often killed alone. Hopefully he should be friendlier, now that he controlled himself instead of Sachiko doing it. There was once advance to her plan though... Ryou loved caramel. She knew from the time when she had watched over Satoshi, who had been given the scented beads from his younger sister, Yuka. When approached by the ghost, Satoshi had used the caramel to fend of the ghosts, like Yoshiki had done with the power stone that Ms Yui had found. But where on earth would she find caremel?

* * *

"I don't think there's any way to wash the blood off," said Ryou, watching Yuki desperately try to rub off the blood to make better sense of the map. There was no way they were going to get any further with this map...unless they found the author. That would be difficult, since no one had signed it, and the only clue was the slanted handwriting scrawled all over the page. It was also written quite well, not exactly the standard of an average pupil. Yuki twitched her lips, thinking of any authors that she had encountered recently, dead or alive.

"Ryou," began Yuki, floating quickly towards him, "do you know any authors that could of died here?"

"Yes actually," nodded Ryou, "three in fact."

"Can you name them?" Yuki asked, intrigued

"Only two of them. There was a blogger I met recently who came to the darkening. She was quite interesting, I had tried to kill her previously, but it seemed she could sense me and repelled me. She still darkened though, her name was Naho."

Yuki nodded, remembering the time she had once encountered a black mist.

"And the other one?"

"Sauita Yazari. An English teacher that was a puplished author. She was one of the first victims after us."

Yuki was impressed by Ryous observations, and decided it would be best to meet with Naho, since she was the most recent death , and the map didn't look too old.

"Let's meet with her. Naho is not like us and cannot shift through the four broken areas."

Ryou nodded in agreement, and grabbed Tokikos hand. He quickly explained the situation closer to her, whilst Yuki swiftly did the nessersery preparations to transport to Nahos locations.

"Are you ready?" Asked Yuki, beckoning her friends over to the wall. Tokiko held up a ready hand, and Ryou stepped forward first. As he walked through the slate grey wall, a flash of yellow light shone between his transparent body and the wall, and he was gone. Tokiko went next, experiencing the same sensation, and lastly, went Yuki, being sure to seal the portal. She had to, otherwise it was possible for the other spirits to pass through, and she didn't know what chaos that would cause if that was to happen. After a few moments had passed, they had warped to Nahos location, which was logically in the reference room. When Nahos spirit was possessed by Sachiko, Naho had been misguided, and her actions random. This was actually because Naho was fighting off sachikos control, but when Sachiko got control of her again, she would turn into the black mist. Yuki saw Naho in the corner of the room, her appearance still human like, yet she was most defiantly dead. Naho could sense the presence of the child spirits long before she saw them, and now looked up from her book, to face them.

"What is it you require?" asked Naho, getting up abruptly from where she was seated. Tokiko leapt back in uncertainty, since she still hard large trust issued with anyone unless they were her protective sister like friend Yuki, or good friend Ryou.

"We need any information you might know on how to destroy heavenly host forever, or at least how to stablise it for time being and for all the trapped spirits to escape." Said Yuki, trying her best to show a determined look in her eye. Naho nodded, running through her mind, looking for possible clues to the answers. Ryou fumbled around for the map, before handing it to Yuki, suggestively.

"Oh," Yuki said, catching Nahos attention, "you may find that this will help." Carefully she handed it to Naho, who took it with great interest. It didn't take her long to discifer the blurred words or diagrams, or even discover who had written it. It was obvious to her who the author was as soon as she examined the hand written. She let out a small gasp, which was smoothly covered up into a puzzled sigh.

"I know who wrote this." Naho stated, her dull eyes clouding up a bit. "I can tell by his fine, slanted handwriting..." Yuki looked up at interest. Naho seemed to know.

"He was a close mentor of mine. His name was...Kou Kibiki." She quickly turned away, as if her attention was caught by something else. Truthfully she had turned away to hide the slight sobs she let out remembering her beloved mentor. How could she...?

Meanwhile Ryou had suddenly realised something. He rushed through the fact that Kibiki had been the name of the last author he had forgotten the name of when he was talking to Yuki earlier. Naho composed herself turning back around to Yuki and the others, gripping the map tightly.

"I can tell you what it says too..." She offered, since she could figure it out. Yuki let out a happy sound, and was about to thank her, when Naho gave her a dark look.

"Only...if you find his spirit and bring him to me, or forget about it." Yuki was taken aback by Nahos sudden threat, and wasn't even sure she could follow it through

"We can't take minor spirits through the portal," Yuki tried to explain, but a now frustrated Naho cut her short.

"He is NOT a minority. He's basically our brains, our way out. YOU HAVE TO LET HIM PASS THROUGH."

"But I don't know what effect it will have on the school!" Whispered Yuki, now frightened.

"Does it matter. We are going to spend eternity her at this school reliving our pointless deaths of we don't find some way of escaping and resting in peace with the other spirits who have been lucky enough not to die in here!"

Yuki tried to consider Nahos point, but she was still unsure.

"Well do it." Stated Ryou, close to Yukis side, "if it finds us a way out."

Naho smiled mischievously, she had no idea what this would cause, but still it was better than nothing.

"I'll be waiting here." She said turning back to her book. "Good luck..."


	3. Chapter 3

"You idiot!" Yuki said, as soon as the portal had closed, "you know I don't know how or transport other spirits around heavenly host apart from us three!"

Ryou looked up at Yukis accusative face and was slightly shocked at her aggressive tone.

"What else are we meant to do?" retaliated Ryou, sticking up for himself.

"We could of done it differently! Naho doesn't even know what effect this would have on the school!"

"How would you know?" questioned Ryou, now angry.

"I could sense it! Don't underestimate me! Plus what's the point in taking Kibiki back if he can tell us what it says?

"Don't give me that ! If you could sense it, I should of too!"

"Well maybe you weren't paying attention Ryou!"

"Of course I was pa-"

Suddenly Yuki and Ryous heated up argument was cut short by a gasping sound, and tug on their ghostly arms. Tokiko was pulling them away from each other, shaking what little she had left if a head and sliding between them, hence the fact they had ceased shouting.

Instantly Yuki was ashamed of her actions. Ryou was just trying to help, and their heated discussion was putting unfair pressure of Tokiko to keep the peace.

"I...sorry Ryou. Your...right." Apologised Yuki, hoping Ryou could forgive her. He brushed the apology off like the argument had never happened, like most boys his age. Tokiko released the pairs hands happily, before holding up her palm.

"Hmm?" Said Ryou, noticing that she was holding two fingers up as if she were counting.

"Oh I get it." grinned Yuki, carefully opening up another portal "she senses Kibikis presence in the second area."

Ryou nodded as the space between Yuki and the grey wall glowed brightly again, surprised Tokiko could still sense spirits easily. And with that thought in mind, they all jumped into the portal, warping rapidly to the second area. It wasn't long until they had reached the place Kibiki was supposedly lurking in, and it turned out to be in one of the empty classrooms. This particular one had paper strewn across the room, yellowed with age, and the desks where far from their original states. Suddenly, Tokiko latched onto a particular desk, stroking the rotting wood as if it was a fluffy pet. As soon as she touched it, a thousand memories whizzed through her mind, making her experience what felt like a hundred emotions. Yes, sure enough, this was Tokikos old classroom, and this desk was exactly where she had sat, many years ago. She suddenly felt a longingness for her old life back, which was simple and hassle free, far away from what today. Saying this, she was dead, but it was a different type of dead, since she was still fully aware of her every action. Remembering her parents and classmates, always put the young spirit into a frightfully depressed state, and now she was on her knees, displaying whatever emotion of sadness she could put across in her lacking features. Both Ryou and Yuki noticed this, but it was such a fragile subject, that they decided not to say anything to her. Even the slightest words of comfort could not console her depressed mind.

"Kou Kibiki," Yuki called determinedly, "Show yourself."

There was silence. Suddenly Yuki started to doubt he was even in this room, but he could just be hiding.

"This is an order!" She yelled, getting impatient "This could be your ticket out of here!"

Slowly, but surely, she began to sense his strong presence, and soon enough, a transparent blue spirit appeared in front of her. It was a tall man, strong in structure, with curious eyes and dark hair with a strand highlighted mysterious purple. In his life, he had worn a large robe and Japanese slippers, and the only accessory it seemed was a tattered old book.

"Your Kou Kibiki?" questioned Ryou, glancing cautiously at the unfamiliar spirit.

"Unfortunately. I presume my apprentice Naho sent you?"

Yuki nodded quickly, stopping Ryou from asking him how he knew, since Ryou sometimes let curiosity get the better of him. Instead, Ryou got the map out, and waved it in front of Kibikis face, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You wrote this didn't you?" Kibiki nodded, snatching the map out of Ryous teasing hands,looking over it briefly.

"So you are trying to escape, are you?" Kibiki said, leaning into Tokikos desk.

"Well I'm sorry to say, that not all of you can escape!"

"Why not? If one person can escape, then we all can!"

Kibiki closed his eyes, disapprovingly. Although they had experience of being here, they knew hardly anything about the Shinozaki blood line, and the stability of the space that Heavenly host was created in.

"There is no Sachiko anymore," he told them matter of factly, "And you have been appeased. So there is no one supporting the area is there?"

Yuki and Ryou nodded, not sure what he was thinking about.

"So in order for you to escape, there must be someone keeping it together, because if it collapses, there is no way to escape."

Yuki let the new information sink in. Some one to keep it all together... He had a feeling he knew what he meant. In order for the spirits to escape, a new Sachiko must escape.

"Mr Kibiki, may we take you to the space of Naho Saenoki?" Asked Ryou nervously, not really understanding how vital Kibikis words are.

"If it helps with your quest, then fine." He replied, approching the door swiftly "I too which to escape to be free with the reminder of the spirits."

Ryou nodded, walking over to Yuki, who was opening the portal. She had an anxious look in her ghostly eye, and her expression was very nervous. She would have to put extra effort into making this portal, since it would be extremely difficult to drag a new spirit through.

"I'm not sure if this will work," she admitted, ushering Tokiko through, "If it goes wrong you may blame me, but I cannot change it."

"This school has no will," reassured Kibiki, watching as Ryou carefully floated into the bright portal "It cannot control you any longer."

Feeling strangly brave, Yuki let Kibiki pass through it, peering into the blinding flash it gave off as he transported towards Nahos space.

"Here it goes!"

* * *

Mayu was still hunting for caramel, for it was her only lead. She had no clue how to find it, but maybe one of the recent corpses had one stashed away some where? She was about to turn a sharp corner when a light transparent glow caught her wandering attention.

"Why, Naho-San?" Came a girly voice with a hint of sadness, "Did you know this would happen?" Mayu instantly broke Into a quick drift in the direction of the female voice, stopping with a jolt as she came in sight. When she was alive, this spirit was quite pretty, with long curling salmon coloured hair and a uniform similar to Nahos. Her sapphire blue eyes looked hurt, and you could almost hear the rumble in her stomach. Clearly, this poor girl died of starvation, though it did look like she had had a couple of blows with a large blunt object.

"Suzomoto-San?" assumed the girl, alert at Mayus sudden presence.

"Yeah," she nodded "How did you know?" The girl gave her a small smile, sympathetic, though still looking extremely sad.

"I watched you die. You wouldn't of seen me since I wasn't long dead and wasn't fully developed yet."

"Oh..." mumbled Mayu, remembering how ugly and intimidating she must look in her cut up, bloody form. Suddenly self conscious, she changed the subject.

"You wouldn't know where any caramel is?"

"Uh, no. The only food item I ever possessed here was a chocolate my mother gave me, but that stupid girl Sachiko ate it."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Maybe if she hadn't, I would still be alive!"

She suddenly seemed angry, and Mayu started to wonder whether she was an evil spirit.

"Oopsie, I'm letting by vengeful side show again. My name is Sayaka Ooue, and I came her several days before you."

"Nice to meet you. Are you sure there's no caramel here?"

Sayaka looked like she was about to nod, but suddenly her course of action changed.

"Well," she stammered sheepishly "Sachiko may of kept sweets from her mother before she was appeased. If you knew where to look, I'm sure you'd find something, though their most likely not caramel..."

"That's great!" congratulated Mayu rather over enthusiastically "I might know someone who knows where to find things!"

"Well, I give you my luck on your search..?" Sayaka said uncertainly, wondering why on earth Mayu would want caremel. She was most definitely dead, so she obviously wasn't intending to eat it...maybe it comforted her?

"Thank you, I must leave now." said Mayu, rushing back down the corridor. Sayaka shook her head, laughing at the enthusiastic spirit. How could she be so optimistic, when she was reliving her painful death all the time? She in herself found her death horrible, but as a witness of Mayu's, it was clear how much more excruciatingly painful hers had been. But the short conversation she had just had, suddenly motivated her to continue with her own quest, despite the pain. And that was finding Naho.

* * *

**just want it point out that we won't be following Sayaka ****in this story, but she might appear again. Leave a review!**


End file.
